Gaillard's Real Reason for Keeping Aichi Away from Kai
by spazzgirl
Summary: Gaillard explains why he keeps Aichi away from Kai. Major OOC and Major Crackfic. Semi Kaichi.


**Gaillard's Real Reason for Keeping Aichi Away from Kai**

**Hello all fellow Cardfight Vanguard fans! This is my first time writing a fanfic for this series, because I love it soo much and I've been meaning to write this.**

**Anyways this is just a head cannon of why Gaillard keeps Aichi away from Kai, this idea stirred up when a friend of mine showed me a female Aichi, and I just had to write this. This story takes place in season 4, right after Kai defeats Gaillard and they get trapped in by Cera's ice prison. **

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own Cardfight Vanguard! But if I did, there'd be a hell a lot of Kaichi moments.

**Summary: **Gaillard explains why he keeps Aichi away from Kai.

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!**

"Damn it," Naoki angrily pounded his fist against the icy walls. "There's no way out of here."

Kai looked back to see how Gaillard was doing, unfortunately for Gold Paladin user, his strength was waning. The darker haired bluenette was having trouble breathing as he kept using his blue flames to melt all the ice.

"Let me try once more."

Before Gaillard could let his flames loose, Kai put a hand on his shoulders and shook his head. "You should rest, it looks to me that the more you use your flames, the more tired you become."

"But-"

"Kai's right, you'll need all the rest you can get, otherwise you won't have the strength to get that Cera guy." Naoki grinned at the Quarte Knight.

"Your right," Gaillard made his way to one of the ways, and sat against it. "Might as well get to know each other a little better."

After a while, the trio remained in silence, Naoki looked around and saw how similar Kai and Gaillard look, as they both were glaring at the walls.

"Hey Gaillard," the bluenette looked up, "I got a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Why are you trying to keep Kai away from Aichi?"

Gaillard looked at Naoki with an annoyed expression. "I told you before, to prevent Link Joker from taking over the world again."

"No, that can't be it." Naoki looked at Gaillard once more, and then at Kai again. "There must be a REAL reason as to why."

Gaillard just blushed, "What other reason could there be?!"

Before red head could interrogate him even more, the walls were blasted, and once the smoke cleared out, Ren and Leon stood there.

"Hi Kai," the taller read head noticed Kai helping up Gaillard, "oh ho, you two must have gotten some father and son bonding time. No wonder you two are getting along so wonderfully."

"WHAT?!" Kai uncharacteristically shouted. "What the hell do you mean by father and son bonding?"

Leon just slapped his forehead as Ren waved his hand. "Ahahah, just forget what I just said."

Kai gripped the front of Ren's shirt and began to shake him back and forth. "Tell me the truth, you overgrown buffoon."

Gaillard couldn't take it anymore and decided to tell the truth. "Dad, please let go of Uncle Ren." The brunette did what he was told and looked at the bluenette with a shocked expression.

"What did you just call me?"

"Dad."

Naoki couldn't help but make that shocked expression pose, why Kai just stood there, frozen.

"What the hell do you mean by dad?!"

Gaillard rubbed his forehead before speaking. "I'm you and Aichi's son."

"But how?! Aichi is a guy!" Naoki felt like his head was spinning.

"Just let me explain." The Gold Paladin player cleared his throat. "You see during the time this show was being created, the creators had originally designed Aichi as a female protagonist, but then threw out the idea. They believed that if a female playing card games, was a protagonist, the viewers wouldn't like that. So they had to scrap that idea and make Aichi a male."

"That explains so much," Naoki said with a deadpanned tone.

Ren nodded his head, "That's why there are soo many indirect yaoi moments between Aichi-kun and Kai," he finished with a smile.

"That doesn't explain how you were born." Naoki added.

"Ah yes, you see, I'm part of the alternate universe, in which Aichi is still a female, and she and Kai get married and have me."

"So why are you here then?" Leon asked.

Gaillard couldn't help but blush, "Well, daddy- Kai was always possessive of mommy-Aichi, so whenever I wanted to play with him- I mean her. Daddy-Kai would old mommy-Aichi against his chest, and just glare at me."

"Ahh, so this is just basically getting back at Kai. Speaking of which," Ren and the others looked at the brunette, only to find him ghostly white and his soul seeping out. "I guess Kai wasn't expecting himself to be a dad."

"Da-daa-daddy?" With that, the most badass Kagero player fell to the floor with a thud.

"Anything else you wish to share with us?" Naoki was curious if there were any more secrets.

Gaillard thought for a moment and replied with a stoic expression. "Cera's favorite movie is Frozen, and likes to dress up as Elsa when the song 'Let it Go' beings to player."

* * *

><p>A tall and slender person, with hair mixed of silver and white, wearing a light blue dress, let out a sneeze.<p>

"Oh Cera-sama are you alright?" Morris asked the purple haired man.

Cera rubbed his nose a bit," Ah yes. Now play the song again, and from the start." As soon as the song began to play, Cera began to dance around and sing, dressed up as Elsa.

**END**

**I also don't own Disney's Frozen.**

**So I hope you guys enjoyed this. It was tough writing this because I had this idea in my head, like a long time ago. And it was conjured up with my theory of believing Gaillard was Kai and Aichi's future child, from an alternate universe in which Aichi was a female. No joke, I had many of my friends believe in this theory as well.**

**I added in the ****Frozen**** part, due to a pic I found a tumblr, with Cera's hologram and he's looking at Kai, Naoki, and Gaillard, and there was a caption that said "Watching Frozen with your friends." **


End file.
